


Ridiculous

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Clark and Lex are trying to pick a song to dance to at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

“This is ridiculous.  Why are we doing this again?”

 

“You should know why, Lex.  You’ve been married more times than...”

 

“...”

 

“Alright!  Don’t look at me that way.  We’re doing it because it’s traditional for the wedding couple to lead off the dancing to a slow love song, and this is the list Lois and Chloe gave me to pick from.”

 

“We aren’t exactly a traditional couple.  Why should we have to use a silly love song, just because it’s a tradition?”

 

“Silly?”

 

“Don’t mock my word choices, Farmboy.”

 

Hey!  I‘ll have you know that I’m a big city reporter, now.  I know all kinds of big words.”

 

“I’m shivering in my shoes, I’m sure.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m googling for alternatives.  I am not going to slow dance to ‘Endless Love’ or ‘Tonight I Celebrate My Love.’  It’s just too--”

 

“Ridiculous.  I know.”

 

“I was going to say ludicrous, but...  There.  Let’s dance to this one.”

 

“I don’t know whats wrong with those songs.  The girls think they’re beautiful.”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, neither of us are girls, Clark.  Now, take a look at my choice.”

 

“Fine.  Show...”

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You aren’t kidding?  Lex!  I am not dancing our first dance as a married couple to that!”

 

“Why not?  It would be funny.  At least to us.  C’mon, Clark.  Your friends are always telling us we need to ‘lighten up.’  What better way than this?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re serious.  Besides, I don’t need to lighten up.  I have fun all the time, but not to that.  It...it isn’t even accurate!”

 

“Accurate?”

 

“Yes!  I don’t wear short shorts; I’m not purple; I don’t eat people, and I don’t have a horn on my head!  It’s totally...”

 

“Ridiculous?”

 

“Exactly!  It’s totally ridiculous.”

 

“I don’t know about that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Simple enough, Clark.  Perhaps you don’t wear short shorts, but you have modeled the red outer trunks of your costume, sans the blue part, for me, and that’s close enough in my book. And, no, you aren’t purple, but the head of your cock turns a nice fuchsia after I’ve teased you with an hour of licks and caresses.”

 

“Lex...”

 

“In addition, I’m certainly aware that you don’t eat people, but you’ve always seemed to enjoy getting on your knees and eating me as I come down your throat.  And, while you don’t have a horn on your head, your moans and whimpers as I open you up and thrust into you are music to my ears.  Fuck this!  Come here, Clark.”

 

“Lex!  Oh, God, what are you doing?  Oh!  Yes, Lex.  Please.”

 

“God, Clark!  I love seeing you all bent over my desk.  Your shirt pushed up, your pants around your ankles.  So sexy and beautiful all spread out for me.”

 

“More!  _Please._   Harder!”

 

“Clench around me.  Yes, just like that.  I love it when you grip me tight inside you.  Oh, there are those sounds I love.  C’mon, Clark.  Let me hear you.  Don’t hold back.”

 

“Lex!  I’m...I’m...”

 

“That’s it.  Do it.  Mark up the glass.  Show me how much you want it.  Jesus!  Yes!”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“That was...  God, Lex, I’ll never get tired of doing that with you.”

 

“I should hope not, because I’m never letting you go.  You’d better be damn sure that this wedding is what you want.”

 

“Forever, Lex.  It’s what I want too.  And, just so you know I’m not the naive farmboy I used to be, I got your point, earlier.  Even as lost as it got in the amazing sex.  I won’t make you dance to a sappy, silly love song.  We’ll work together to find one we can both tolerate.”

 

“Together sounds good, Clark.  Also, my point didn’t get lost in the sex, I just used sex to  point out the benefits of compromise.  Besides, I couldn’t see passing up an opportunity to get you naked and over my desk.”

 

“You do seem to like to bend me over things.”

 

“I can assure you, Clark, that is something **I’ll** never get tired of.”  


**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know, the song referenced above is [Purple People Eater](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9H_cI_WCnE&feature=related), sung by Sheb Wooley in 1958.


End file.
